willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Ice
Synopsis The Doctor, Georgia and Conner feel the chill at a deserted Space Docks, when new arrivals turn the place from deserted to a death and destructive home for the deadly and silent ice. Plot A cleaner at the Space Docks, Mac, finishes cleaning for the night. His computer scans an unidentifiable substance, which is in fact ice. Mac angrily tells the computer to switch off. As it does so, Mac is killed by the ice. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner arrive, looking to explore. They walk around the deserted docks for a while, until an announcement tells them that another ship is docking. They head off to the ship, The SS Supreme, and are greeted with guns. The Doctor convinces Will and Bex that they are harmless, and the rest of the crew come outside. Jess introduces them all, and it is clear Junaid has a thing for Georgia. Red scans for life and finds out that a cleaner clocked in for his shift but never clocked out again, so Jess, Junaid, Nancy, James, Matt, Laura, Georgia, Conner and the Doctor go and investigate. Junaid attempts to flirt with Georgia, and it is clear she and Conner aren't impressed. The Doctor, Jess, Nancy and the scientists notice Georgia, Conner and Junaid are further behind, so double back to look for them. James is getting cold, and notices his hands are covered in ice! Conner finds the dead cleaner, Mac, in a cupboard, and James screams as the ice takes over him completely. Hearing James' scream, the Doctor, Georgia, Conner, Jess, Junaid and Nancy run to see what happened. Matt and Laura remain behind, worrying. The Doctor's group find James, and Jess tells the others. Laura bursts into tears. Bex convinces Will to leave the ship to go and get in with the action, and they leave. Gabz, Caitlin and Seb see them leaving, and follow behind, leaving Red alone at the ship. Jess and the Doctor are worried that the thing that killed James could kill again, and make up a plan to leave. Jess notices James twitching, and he begins to move. Georgia gets everyone to run, and they meet Matt and Laura in the next row. James stops chasing them, and the Doctor tries to reason with the creature. Nancy and Georgia take Laura back to the ship, as she is obviously upset. Jess, Junaid, Matt and Conner ask the Doctor what it wants. He says that the creature wants transport, and they try to think of what to do. The Ice Man creeps up on them, and tells them the plan has changed, and now it is to kill. They run. Bex, Gabz, Will, Caitlin and Seb run into Georgia, Nancy and Laura. Georgia reluctantly says they can stay. Conner hears a fart, and annoyed, turns around to see Matt has blown up. The Doctor said the toxins from the fart mixed with the ice and alien substances and formed a deadly cocktail. Jess tells the rest of the crew. Bex, Will, Gabz, Caitlin and Seb go to find the Doctor, while Georgia, Nancy and Laura head back to the ship. Bex sees James trying to turn the lights off on the Doctor's group, so she kills him with a fire extinguisher. James tells them they will pay, before shattering into a million pieces. An icicle forms on the ceiling, and comes smashing down on Gabz' head. The ice melts and turns to water. It destroys the electrics and the whole docks loses light. Georgia and Nancy leave Laura in her room, but are attacked by Red, who is now serving the ice. They struggle to get into Laura's room. Conner bumps into someone in the dark, and realises they are turning into ice. Conner tries to tell the Doctor, saying 'we all look the same in the dark.' The Doctor's group find a lit corridor, and run for it, away from Bex, who is being turned into ice. Nancy and Georgia escape into Laura's room. Georgia talks to them about her home, before she vanishes in a bright blue light. The Doctor's group hide in a cupboard, and Bex wonders where they could have gone. Georgia wakes up in row 38, and is attacked. Seb is very scared in the cupboard, and Conner makes a mental note to save him first. As Red breaks in to Laura's room, Nancy grabs a crowbar to defend them. Seb turns evil as he is telepathically linked to Red, and Red destroys the crowbar. An icy gas attacks Georgia, and Conner is worried. He tells the Doctor he's cold... Georgia rolls over and talks to the gas, while the Doctor assures Conner everything will be alright. The gas tells Georgia why it is killing, and how it came to the Space Docks, and calls itself the Gasolemu. It zooms off down the row. Realising Seb loves Caitlin, he grabs her, and Seb tries to help. Jess teleports Seb out of the cupboard. Georgia runs off after hearing a scream. Seb teleports to Red, and Nancy and Laura escape. Jess makes plans to leave, and the Doctor notices the ice knows they wouldn't leave without Bex. Conner asks the Doctor whether he'd leave without him too. Nancy and Laura meet the gas, and Georgia runs after them. Will and Caitlin convince the Doctor to save them. Georgia, Nancy and Laura run to find the Doctor's group. Jess distracts Bex, and the Doctor, Conner, Caitlin, Junaid and Will escape. Georgia's group reunite with the Doctor's, and Junaid tries it on with Georgia. Junaid proposes, bu Georgia has paid Conner to be her boyfriend. She snogs him to prove to Junaid she isn't just making it up, and the Doctor drops the fire extinguisher he is examining. Bex, Seb, Red and the Gas arrive, with Jess in Bex' icy grip. The Doctor knows the Gasolemu would trap them, but in fact it is he who has trapped them. The Gasolemu refuse the Doctor's offer, so he speaks acient words, which releases Bex, Seb and Red. The Gasolemu attack the Doctor, but Georgia freezes the Gasolemu with the fire extinguisher. The Doctor locks the Gasolemu in the TARDIS freezers, and Georgia tells the Doctor and Conner to run as Junaid wants to say goodbye! Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Captain Junaid *Jess *Gabz *James *Matt *Laura *Nancy *Caitlin *Bex *Will *Seb *Red *Mac *Computer Category:Doctor Who Episodes